Be With You
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Keduanya tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahan/Keduanya memilih berpura-pura lupa/Semua orang tahu. Tapi menolak untuk berbicara dan menyuarakan sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan/Semua orang memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu/KazuRingo/OoC/Flat


**Disclaimer : Ito Oogure**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama**

**Chara : ****Mikura Kazuma/Kazu & Ringo Noyamano**

**Warning : OoC, DLDR**

**.**

**Be With You**

**.**

Keduanya tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahan. Tapi tak ada yang menyuarakannya. Karena mereka sama-sama berpura-pura lupa….dan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah alasan yang sederhana.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kazu," gadis menghampirinya dengan lari kecil. Berhenti tepat di hadapannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil, dengan nafas yang masih terenggah-enggah. Tak ada yang istimewa dengan penampilannya di minggu pagi ini. Surai merahnya masih diikat dua, kaos lengan pendek warna putih yang pas di tubuhnya, dan jeans panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu kets hijau lumut dan tas kecil tersampir di bahunya – menempel di pinggangnya. Tak ada yang istimewa, tapi di matanya gadis itu selalu terlihat mempesona. Selalu.

"Aku baru datang. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku mencari kado untuk Emily," senyum tipis terbentuk. Sebuah kalimat pembenaran, sebenarnya. Dia menginginkannya, gadis di depannya juga menginginkannya…menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan entah di mana. Dia bahagia…dan sesak di waktu yang bersamaan. Sekat diantara keduanya telah terbentuk meski transparan. Saling melihat, tapi tak bisa saling menyentuh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku juga punya kepentingan untuk itu. Bodoh," dia berjalan meninggalkan Kazu di belakang, menyembunyikan sudut bibir yang terangkat tinggi. Dia terlalu senang, mendekati gugup lebih tepatnya. Lalu tubuhnya berbalik, mendapati pemuda itu masih berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum, pipinya memanas dengan detak jantung yang mendadak bertambah cepat. Pemuda itu selalu bisa membuatnya salah tingkah, membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati dan menyesali sikapnya yang tidak bisa manis seperti kebanyakan gadis remaja "Kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Cepatlah atau kau akan kutinggal" Hanya omong kosong, nyatanya dia masih diam di tempat, menunggu pemuda itu meraihnya.

Ya. Memang selalu seperti itu. Kazu yang selalu bergerak.

Lelaki dengan surai pirang itu mendekat, meraih tangan mungil sang gadis dan berjalan beriringan. "Aku menunggu itu….. Kau yang meninggalkanku," suaranya lirih, tapi masih terdengar jelas. Karena dia tak bisa pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, langkahnya terlalu berat untuk melangkah. Baginya, hatinya akan lebih menerima jika dia melihat punggung Ringo yang pergi meninggalkannya dibanding memunggungi gadis itu dan mendengar isak tangisnya. Dia tak akan bisa meninggalkan gadis itu di belakang.

Langkahnya terhenti, manik saphirenya menatap gadis itu – yang tiba-tiba memaksanya berhenti dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Ringo…" sungguh dia tidak menyukai saat di mana dia tak mampu memandang wajah dan menatap manik bening gadis itu. Lengannya terulur, berusaha menyentuh surai yang masih terikat rapi.

Wajah bulat itu terangkat, menampilkan senyum "Kau tahu? Kau dan aku sama-sama menunggu, pada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan akan kupastikan kau yang meninggalkanku" _aku yang menunggumu mendatangiku dan kau yang menungguku meninggalkanmu_. Dia sadar, pandangan mereka tak akan menemukan titik temu. Dan hal itu membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ya, mereka tidak akan melepaskan tautan jemari ini. Karena masing-masing ingin menjadi yang terakhir untuk melepas, tanpa ada yang ingin menjadi pertama.

"….."

"….."

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu di hadapanku…." Kalimatnya tergantung dengan senyum tipis, menikmati sepenuhnya wajah kebingungan dari gadis di depannya, "…itu hanya akan membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu" dan sebuah kejujuran terucap begitu saja.

Sebuah kenyataan tergambar dalam imajiner kepala mereka – menyesakkan dan menyakitkan – tapi keduanya memilih mengabaikannya. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa keduanya sama-sama tahu masing-masing perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi….

"Bodoh. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu…." _aku sudah tahu_ "….Kau bisa membuat Emily marah" _dan membuatku makin merasa bersalah_.

…..berpura-pura adalah hal yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Mereka nyaman dengan hubungan tanpa kejelasan ini – menyamankan diri, sambil terus mengingat bahwa satu pihak dari mereka telah memiliki ikatan dengan seorang lain. Sambil terus mengingat bahwa ada batasan yang tak boleh mereka lewati.

"Mari kita terus bersama….."

"Katakan hal-hal bodoh lagi. Aku akan pulang dan membatalkan rencana kita mencari hadiah – "

"…..teruslah tersenyum dan aku akan selalu merasa kuat – "

Kalimatnya terhenti. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Maniknya hanya bisa melihat bulu mata gadis itu, hidungnya mencium wangi bunga mawar, dan bibirnya mengecap lembut rasa cherry. Telinaganya berdenging.

Singkat saja. Karena setelah berkedip yang terlihat olehnya adalah punggung Ringo yang berjalan menjauh.

Ini lebih baik, melihat Ringo meninggalkannya dengan langkah mantap dan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Dia hanya bisa berharap, dia tidak akan terpuruk saat hari itu tiba. Mungkin dia akan berpesan pada Ringo untuk tak menoleh ke belakang – jika gadis itu meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Sepertinya sore ini hujan akan benar-benar turun," sapphirenya menatap langit biru dengan gumpalan awan kelabu di sela-sela merah jambu bunga sakura. Angin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang terlepas dari cabang. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi dalam saku celana. Mencoba mengabaikan jemari gadis di sampingnya – sungguh, dia begitu menginginkan untuk menautkan jemari mereka dan berbagi kehangatan. Tapi lagi-lagi otaknya mengingatkannya untuk menahan semua keinginannya.

Jalan setapak sepi.

"Kuharap tidak akan turun sebelum sampai rumah," Ringo mengangkat lengan kanannya. Menunjukkan entah kepada siapa tas kertas kecil dengan dua kotak berbungkus di dalamnya. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Emily – sahabatnya dan kekasih pemuda di sampingnya. Maniknya bergulir ke samping. Menemukan wajah pemuda itu yang menghadap ke atas, dengan surai berantakan tertiup angin. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tidak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya. Tapi pemuda itu, Kazu, terlihat mempesona dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kuharap hujan turun segera. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan hujan," dia tersenyum tipis. Sudut matanya melihat raut tidak suka gadis itu. Dia selalu suka menggodanya, membuatnya kesal adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya. Karena wajah itu begitu ekspresif jika sedang berada di sampingnya. Mungkin hanya asumsi, tapi jika mengingat raut wajah gadis itu jika berada di tengah orang lain yang selalu menahan diri, dia akan dengan senang hati membenarkan asumsinya.

Gadis itu selalu jujur kepadanya.

"Oh. Diamlah, Kazu"

Menggodanya….selalu menyenangkan.

"Aku sedang ingin berada di bawah hujan"

Selalu.

"Jangan mengajakku. Aku sedang tidak berniat untuk basah – " jeda sejenak, hidungnya merasakan tetes air "Oh. Tidak," dia berlari. Meruntuki diri karena meninggalkan AT-nya dan mengabaikan peringatan kakaknya untuk membawa payung, dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar kekehan pemuda yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya – turut berlari.

"Kurasa kita akan basah kuyup ketika sampai rumah, Ringo"

"Diamlah, Kazu"

.

.

Tubuhnya bersandar di pagar rumah itu. Manik sapphirenya menatap gumpalan awan yang bergerak – melakukan ini selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Suara gesekan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Tersenyum kecil, bibirnya bergerak, "Selamat pagi, Ikki"

"Yo, Kazu. Pagi"

Suara gesekan terdegar lagi, senyumnya makin lebar, "Selamat pagi, Ringo"

"Pagi, Kazu"

"Kau tidak demam, kan?"

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu. Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena hujan, bodoh. Kau tidak lupa membawa kadomu, kan?"

"Untuk gadis cantik itu…. aku tidak akan lupa, Ringo," dia mensejajarkan langkahnya – ke samping gadis itu.

Dengusan dengan suara keras terdengar telinga mereka dari arah depan. Dan mereka memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya – sepenuhnya mengabaikan sikap Ikki yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar, mencoba meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka baik-baik saja dengan semua sikap tidak suka yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Hentikan bicaramu yang menyebalkan itu, Kazu. Kau membuatku ingin muntah"

Semuanya tahu – sikap keduanya begitu jelas, dan masing-masing dari mereka berdua tidak mencoba untuk menutupinya. Kazu dan Ringo tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, tapi mereka menolak untuk tersakiti lebih dalam dan lebih lama. Tiap manusia memiliki sifat egois, kan…

"Aku tahu, Ringo. Aku memang menyebalkan…."

Semua orang tahu. Tapi menolak untuk berbicara dan menyuarakan sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Semuanya memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Itulah yang terbaik….

…untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

B With U. Lagu milik Aqua Timez. Lihat terjemahannya dan akan tahu bahwa tulisan ini dari lirik lagu itu – hanya beberapa kalimat. Aqua Timez favorit saya #curhat. Jadi Kazu sudah jadi kekasihnya Emily (sama seperti tulisan saya yang lalu ) Apa ini termasuk selingkuh? (sama seperti tulisan saya yang lalu?)

**thx 4 read****  
****wanna review?**


End file.
